<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boston Teabag Party by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778878">The Boston Teabag Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, America is a Dork (Hetalia), America is a Nerd (Hetalia), Anal Sex, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Divergence ;), bts - Freeform, smex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>America squished England's massive throbbing cock like he was declaring independence. "I'm going to Geneva Convention your dick," he hissed huskily. "They don't teach this in history class."</p><p>It's a party in the USA.</p><p>Lemon/Yaoi DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boston Teabag Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>America turned to the rest of the countries. All were sat down in their seats, eagerly discussing the meeting. Britain and France glared at each other, each at the point of exploding. China was examining her long sleeve Kimono that clearly was three times too big on her. Russia sat quietly, staring right at America with a creepy, ominous look. America stood up, adjusted his glasses, and with a bright smile he began.</p><p>"Hello fellow countries!" Britain and France broke their locked gazes and fixed their attention on America, although France looked pleased as if he won their silent staring contest and Britain was moping. China rolled her eyes at the draping sleeve an looked up. Russia didn't move an inch. "I've brought you all here because my <em>genius</em> engineers have invented a machine that very well could help us win against the Axis powers!" he yipped, casting his bright eyes through the group. Russia smiled up at him with a calm yet unsettling expression.</p><p>"Do I get to fight? But obviously I will, because if you said no I'd have to kill you."</p><p>America flicked his finger and pointed at him. "Yeah! You'll be my backup!"</p><p><br/>
"Eh?!" before Russia could finish, America continued.</p><p>"China and Britain will back me up too! France, you can go to hell! But back me up anyway because I'm the hero!" China's panda began to snarl and growl at America, but she hushed it with a gentle swat from her sleeve.</p><p>"What is this...machine you speak of anyway?"</p><p>"It is called--Tony, drumroll please!" America piped up as Tony began to pat his belly. "--the YOU ARE NOT IMMUNE TO PROPAGANDA&gt;! It turns you back into a stupid liittle shithead all over again! You like it? I came up with it myself!"</p><p>Britain scowled. "I hated it when I was British! The wine-loving bastard take the L when it was piss!"</p><p>France shot him a look. "It suited you better when you were a tiny AHHHHHH THE METAMORphasis, with!"</p><p><br/>
"Oi, maybe you were just jealous of my tittums!"</p><p><br/>
"You were jealous in the first place!"</p><p><br/>
"If anyone cut my dick off, I would turn the scissors against them and slit papayas."</p><p><br/>
The bickering countries fell silent and slowly turned their heads to face Russia, who was twirling his pet stray catgirl around his finger. Britain slunk into his chair, and France gingerly picked up his glass of wine and took a piss like-a-mario.</p><p>America? No,</p><p><br/>
America sighed. "Hey, it's <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_war_crimes">https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_war_crimes</a>! </p><p>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_war_crimes">https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_war_crimes</a>
</p><p>War crimes are defined as acts which violate the laws and customs of war established by the Hague Conventions of 1899 and 1907, or acts that are grave breaches of the Geneva Conventions and Additional Protocol I and Additional Protocol II. The Fourth Geneva Convention of 1949 extends the protection of civilians and prisoners of war during military occupation, even in the case where there is no armed resistance, for the period of one year after the end of hostilities, although the occupying power should be bound to several provisions of the convention as long as "such Power exercises the functions of government in such territory."</p><p>United States war crimes are the violations of the laws and customs of war of which the United States Armed Forces has committed against signatories after the signing of the Hague Conventions of 1899 and 1907. These have included the summary execution of captured enemy combatants, the mistreatment of prisoners during interrogation, the use of torture, and the use of violence against civilians and non-combatants.</p><p>War crimes can be prosecuted in the United States through the War Crimes Act of 1996 and through various articles of the Uniform Code of Military Justice (UCMJ). However, the Federal government of the United States strongly opposes the International Criminal Court (ICC) treaty, arguing that the Court lacks checks and balances,<sup class="reference"></sup> and thus does not accept ICC jurisdiction over its nationals.<sup class="reference"></sup><sup class="reference"></sup></p><p>British war crimes are acts by the armed forces of the United Kingdom which have violated the laws and customs of war since the Hague Conventions of 1899 and 1907. Such acts have included the summary executions of prisoners of war and unarmed shipwreck survivors, the use of excessive force during the interrogation of POWs and enemy combatants, and the use of violence against civilian non-combatants and their property.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>